User talk:Zeno Panthakree/Jiralhanian Imperial Assault Rifle
Yet another example of you trying to make Brute Tech superior to Elite tech, which is impossible. A 500 plasma charge? All Covenant weapons have a charge of 100, and the Brutes can't make better than that, they just can't. Cheers, Do I even know you?-Zeno Panthakree 22:35, 19 September 2008 (UTC) To Matt: Brutes can make better weapon than the Elites, though it would take several years to do so. To Zeno: Brute weapons can be better, though I would say it will be more primitive than the Elites' version. So, to make it more canon, the rifle should be more projectile-esque rather than energy-based. One more thing, due to my disgust of having a GoW weapon in HF, I would rate this article as a 1/5 for image usage....Little_Missy - 22:37, 19 September 2008 (UTC) Well the only reason I used the pic is because I was just on Gearspedia and I saw it and a gun with a chainsaw on it definitely makes the grade.Plus all the good pics have been used up. :( -Zeno Panthakree 22:41, 19 September 2008 (UTC) Well whether you know him or not is besides the point. I have discrepancies as well, as Brutes don't use plasma outside of Halo 2, they use those bloody awful things covered in knives and daggers. Do you require me to change the box I made? I did tell you how to do it Yes,im not very computer savvy.-Zeno Panthakree 22:42, 19 September 2008 (UTC) Either you're being sarcastic and have done it already, or someone's already done it Im not being sarcastic.Im not very good with technical stuff on computers.-Zeno Panthakree 22:49, 19 September 2008 (UTC) Well looking over the history of the Template, it seems Subtank, the female admin who commented above just to clarify, is the one that modified it, not but 10 minutes ago. I find this disturbing to quite honest with you :Wait... what do you mean "I find this disturbing"? If you look back at the history of the template, I was just clearing off the red link. So, technically, I would refer this action as housekeeping.Little_Missy - 18:16, 20 September 2008 (UTC) To ZP: I've posted 3 comments on your Empire article, so you should know who I am. But perhaps you ignored all 3 comments and me as well, just because I'm telling you the truth, but you're too afraid to face it and do change! It's people like you that makes me angry, you're offered help to improve, but you don't take any of the tips we give you, you just ignore and keep on with your "Brutes are SO much smarter than Elites, so they can make Super-Plasma Weapons, glassing ships double the size of High Charity (where would they even get the resources for a thing like that, let alone 10, and what's the point with them?) and they're so much smart that they outsmart humans, no matter how ridiculous that sounds". To Subby: Where has the Brutes EVER been shown to improve Covenant tech? The only thing I know about is the Brute Plasma Rifle, and Bungie themselves said that they screwed up the Brutes in Halo 2, and since the BPR wasn't in Halo 3 either, I bet it was counted as part of the "scrapped brute" ideas, and therefore not continued to be used. Short to say, Brutes are too dumb to improve Covenant tech. :The Brutes can improve their weapons technology but it will take them years to perfect it. I never stated that they have perfected it...Little_Missy - 18:16, 20 September 2008 (UTC) To be entirely honest I agree with Matt here, Jiralhanae are anything but known for intelligence, and the Sangheili are superior to them, as are humans in terms of mental ability. The only area Jiralhanae have going for them is brute strength, but that can really only go so far First of all,the Jiralhanian E,pire isnt every Brute in the Galaxy.Its the smart ones.Brain ALWAYS beats brawn,and the Brutes know this for a fact.So they got the smart ones and made the empire.Also,the page is gone about the glassing ship,and I never said their were ten,so I dont know where your etting your information.-Zeno Panthakree 17:44, 20 September 2008 (UTC) I say, I think we all may be taking this just a little too far. We're arguing about something that is really somewhat trivial. For all intents and purposes, I think canonically, the Jiralhanae would revert back to their previous Tier of technology if left on their own, but in all essence this is indeed fanon. Although, I disagree with the Plasma aspect since Brutes don't usually use Plasma, and certainly don't create it. It has been stated that the Sangheili are smarter than Humans, and it has been shown that Humans are indeed smarter than the Jiralhane (the Brutes made it up to Human Technological level and then lost it long ago). Therefore, it's logical that Sangheili greatly outsmart Brutes. And ZP, you do realize that even if your parents are geniuses, you are equally likely to be a retard as a genius? Just because the founding members of your faction may have been geniuses, it doesn't mean that their children aren't brutish like the rest of the race. Brutes don't know much about plasma weaponry, save, how to fire them, and in Halo 2 the Brute Plasma Rifles were generally regarded as provided by the Covenant itself (Prophets, probably).